Dragonborn Rising
by ShayneDrewitt
Summary: Shayne of Valenwood, a thief caught entering skyrim is pulled into a peril that is prophesised to end the world. Shayne and his friend Ralof find out shayne is the only one who can stop it, as shayne is Dovahkiin, and Alduin has returned.


**I would like to take this oppurtunity to announce that i dont care for grammar nazi's. If you dont like my grammar mistakes due to a messy keyboard, then jump.**

**And the character in question is my character from my save game, he wears leather armour and boots with thieves guild gloves and hood. Ala Ezio.**  
><strong>i Hope yu enjoy this story, i write for fun.<strong>

Wrong place, wrong time. Shayne was sat on the back of an Imperial wagon, in a prison convoy, his head down and hands bound, his hood up and covering his eyes.

"hey you. Are you awake?" A voice said. Shayne rose his head in acknowledgement. A blonde haired nord man was looking at him.

"You were caught trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." he said, nodding to a scruffy man at the end of the wagon.

"Damn you storm-cloaks, Skyrim was fine untill you came along, empire was nice and lazy. If it wasnt for you i could of stolen that horse and been halfway to hammerfell!"

Shayne laughed at the thiefs ameturity. He had been stealing and sneaking since his early teens with ease.

"What's your name, Imperial?" The blonde nord asked.

"Shayne, of Valenwood." He replied "Yourself?"

"My name is Ralof, of Riverwood." The Nord replied. He looked towards the thief.

"Whats your name, horse thief?"

"Why do you care?" He scowled "Were all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." He replied solemnly.

"Shut up back there!" The driver yelled, all the passengers fell silent.

"Whats with him?" The thief asked, nodding towards a gagged prisoner sat next to shayne.

"Watch your tongue!" Ralof snapped. "Your talking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high king of skyrim!"

This Revelation peaked even shaynes interest. Jarl Ulfric stormcloak, leader of the stormcloak rebellion? One of the Empires most wanted fugitives. Shayne knew what was in store for them now. Where they were headed.

"Ulfric stormcloak?" The thief said sacred. "If they got you, then...Oh gods, where are they taking us?"

Ralof sighed and looked up

"I dont know where were going, but sovngarde awaits us."

The convoy trundled down the mountain roads and into a small village. The leader of the convoy, an imperial on horseback, galloped towards several hooded figures on horseback.

"Look at him!" Ralof sneered. "General Tulius, the military governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him, damn elves! I bet they had somthing to do with this!"

"General Tulius, sir! The headsman is waiting!" A soldier called.

"Good." He said dismounting his horse. "Lets get this over with."

Ralof sneered in his direction, seemingly wanting him to see him, to no avail. His attitude changed though as he looked around.

"This is Helgen." He said remoursefully. "I used to be sweet on a girl here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in."

Shayne looked around. There was heavy imperial presence in this small village. Soldiers patrolled the streets whilst the towns people stared on as all the prisoners were paraded down the streets.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh, Divines! Someone help me!" The thief panicked.

Suddenly the wagon came to a halt.

"End of the line. COme my friend." He said to shayne. "Lets not keep the gods waiting."

Everyone stood up to the bark of an imperial captains order and filed out of the wagon.

"You got to tell them we werent with you! This is a mistake, Im not a rebel!" The thief said in a panic. He jumped down from the wagon and ran up to the nearest soldier.

"Face your death with some courage, thief!" Ralof said angrily.

An imperial soldier restrained the thief, but a swift headbutt and he broke free.

"You'l never kill me!" He said and ran. Shayne saw an Imperial soldier draw an arrow, and just as the thief ran out of sight, fired. Shayne could tell he was dead.

"anyone else feel like running?" The captain asked. All prisoners fell into rank. A soldier walked up holding a large scroll.

"Step to the block when your name is read." He shouted.

"Empire loves there damn lists." Ralof sneered. The soldier proceeded to read from the list.

"Ulfric stormcloak, jarl of windhelm!" He shouted. The Rebel leader stepped forward "It has been an honor, Jarl ulfric." Ralof bid goodbye.

"Ralof of Riverwood!" The soldier shouted. Ralof walked forward silently and stood next to Ulfic.

"Wait a second." the soldier said and pointed to Shayne. Two soldiers restrained shayne. "Who are you?" he asked.

One soldier pulled back his hood, revealing shaynes face. He had short black hair and brown eyes, staring straight at the soldier.

"Your a long way from the Imperial city." The soldier said, writing on his scroll. "What are you doing in skyrim?"

"Cyrodill was never my home" Shayne said solemnly. "I am from Valenwood."

"Your not wood elf kind." The soldier said. "And wed have record of you if you were from valenwood. Not many Imperials live there these days."

The soldier turned to the captain.

"Ma'am, what do we do, he isn't on the list."

"Forget the list, he goes to the block." The captain said apatheticly.

"By your orders captain. Im sorry." He said. "We'l make sure your remains are returned to Cyrodill."

"Dont bother." Shayne sneered as the two armed guards escorted him away.

General Tullius walked up to ulfric stormcloak and stared into his eyes.

"Ulfric stormcloak. Some people here call you a hero, but a hero doesent use the power of the voice to murder his king and usurp his throne!" He Said aloud.

Ulfric was only able to give muffled grunts back.

"You started this war! Plunged Skyrim into chaos! Now the Empire will put you down!"

A strange sound was heard from the mountains, a sort of ethereal screetching sound, shayne looked up from the ground.

"What was that?" Shayne asked, as if the sound was familiar somehow.

"It was nothing!" General Tullius Exclamed. Shayne laughed.

"Didnt sound like anything!" Shayne snapped.

"Guards! Gag him!" Tullius ordered. Shayne felt a winding punch hit him in the stomach, and a rag was tied around his mouth. Shayne Laughed through the rag at Tullius.

"Give them there last rights." The Captain said to the town priest.

The priest began speaking, but was cut off by a stormcloak prisoner.

"For the love of Talos, can you shut up and get this over with!" He exclaimed. Shayne looked on in admiration for the soldier.

The captain forced the man to his knees and placed his head on the chopping block. The Headsman raised his fearsome axe.

"My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials! Can you say the same?" The prisoner said confidently. With a swing of the headsmans axe, the prisoners brave words were silenced. Shayne looked away as the axe hit. Various cries and cheers were heard from the soldiers and prisoners, but were shorlty silenced.

"Next, the Renegade from Valenwood!" The captain bellowed. Suddenly the strange screeching sound was head again, this time it was subtly louder.

"Theres that noise again." Ralof said.

"I said next prisoner!" The captain said. "To the block! Nice and easy!"

Shayne was dragged to the block by the guards restraining him. Shayne stared into the eyes of the captain, and then into general Tulius's. He was forced to his knees, and then felt a heavy boot force his head to the block. The headmsan raised his axe once again.  
>A Huge black shape flew from behind a mountain, roaring and screethcing. Shayne stared in a amazement as it landed perched on the tower behind the headsman.<br>"What in oblivion is that!" General Tullius shouted!

The large black shape unfurled large black wings with razor sharp scythes for claws.

Dragon!


End file.
